Long Lost Ancestry
by Starbuck58
Summary: During the Battle of The First. Fuffy. Xena and Gabrielle somewhere along the way became gods. It makes sense in the story. I suck at summaries. Hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Long Lost Ancestry

Xena didn't die and they became gods. Please just go with it, it does make sense.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just having some fun

"I'm going with you." Spike told Buffy as she finished packing for her mission. She turned to face him.

"You won't be much help. I'll be fine; I can take care of myself." Buffy explained to the British vampire.

"Be careful." Spike responded as he stormed out of the room. He ran into Faith as she came into the room.

"What's his deal?" Faith asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. B gave Faith an ashtray as the dark slayer proceeded to open a fresh pack of cigarettes.

"He's pouting because he can't come with us." Buffy answered while she stole a drag from Faith's smoke.

"Xander is dead weight. Have him stay behind, and keep an eye on Dawn." Faith told Buffy as she put out her smoke.

"Fine, but you're telling him." B complied with Faith's request.

"Kay, but it's gonna cost you big time." Lehane told Buffy as she grabbed the light slayer's hips.

"What did you have in mind?" Buffy asked playfully as she leaned into Faith's embrace. Faith smiled, but it quickly went away.

"Tell Spike 'bout us. I don't like the way he treats you, and I don't wanna share you anymore." Faith answered Buffy's question, while pulling the blonde into a tighter embrace. B pulled back slightly to look her sister slayer in the eyes. In those dark doe-like eyes she saw sincerity and hurt. Buffy placed a deep, but gentle kiss on Faith's soft red lips.

"I'll tell him." Buffy told her girlfriend. Faith turned Buffy loose and brushed off the moment of vulnerability, and headed towards the door. "Faith, I love you." Buffy called after her. Faith turned and smiled showing her dimples, and blew B a kiss. Buffy headed towards the basement.

"What do you want?" Spike demanded as Buffy descended the staircase.

"To talk." B replied.

"Then talk."

"It's over. Whatever thing that you have for me, it has to end. I'm with Faith." Buffy told him.

"That's it? You've tried to kill each other for the past couple of years, and now you're leaving me for her. Isn't that bloody fucking lovely." Spike yelled at her.

"There was never an us. There is no relationship that I'm leaving. It was just sex. That stopped the night you tried to rape me. I want something normal for a change." Buffy replied calmly.

"So this comes down to you wanting a normal relationship. Well, she's the farthest thing from normal." The vampire informed her.

"Not discussing this anymore." B told him and left.

"How'd it go?" Faith asked innocently as Buffy came from the basement.

"As well as can be expected. He still thinks that we were in a relationship." B told Faith, and walked into her girlfriend's outstretched arms.

"I'm surprised no one has wondered if there was something more going on between us, especially Angel. Don't you feel better having that off of your shoulders?" Faith asked as she placed a kiss on the top of B's head.

"I do." Buffy confessed, and placed a chaste kiss on Faith's lips.

"Come on, we have to get going. Red is waiting for us." Lehane told her. B wrapped an arm around Faith's waist, and they walked into the living room together.

"Everyone ready? Giles, everything is set? You checked and double checked the calculations?" Buffy asked her watcher.

"Yes, you'll end up about 25 minutes away. Be careful." Giles told the two Slayers and the Wicca.

"Then let's ride this stallion." Faith said. Willow nodded, and proceeded to cast the spell. A portal opened to show lush green rolling hills, and bright blue clear skies.

"Go now!" Willow yelled as she strained to keep the portal open.

"That was wicked cool, Red. We should travel like that more often." Faith told Willow once all three of them made it through the portal.

"You guys okay?" Buffy asked her companions. They nodded in response. " Then let's get moving." B told them as she started off down the road.

"We'd better make camp here. There's a big storm headed this way. That cave will shelter us from the weather." Xena told Gabrielle as they headed for the cave.

"That's fine. I'll get some firewood. Will you go hunting?" Gabrielle asked as she started to unsaddle Argo.

"Absolutely. What did you have in mind?" Xena answered and asked. Bri smiled as Xena came behind her, and embraced her.

"Just some rabbits for a stew." Gabrielle replied.

"Oh, so you're cooking. I thought you won the bet." Xena told Bri playfully.

"I did, but you still don't know how to cook, sweetheart. Get going before the storm hits." Gabrielle told her lover before she left to go gather firewood. Gabrielle arrived back at the cave first. She started a fire, and laid out their sleeping furs as she waited for Xena.

"Sorry it took so long." Xena told her wife. "Thunder was scaring away the prey. I did manage to catch four rabbits. You did a great job fixing up the place. We might have to stay here for a couple of days." Xena explained to Bri as she handed over the fruits of her labor.

"At least you got back before the storm started." Gabrielle remarked as the heavens opened up and the rain fell in hard, heavy sheets. "Dinner should be ready in an hour. There's some wine in the saddle bags, if you want." Bri told Xena while she started to prepare dinner.

"I have an idea, let's save it for later, and try for a centaur baby." Xena answered her wife playfully.

"Xena, we've been trying for years for a centaur baby. Nothing has happened, not even a maybe." Gabrielle replied with a smile, and shook her head in amusement.

"I know, but isn't it fun trying?" Xena asked with a mischievous smile. Bri leaned over, and gave Xena a quick kiss.

"Yes, yes it is." Gabrielle conceded. Xena took out her sword and sharpening stone, and began to work on her sword.

"Someone's coming." Xena said out of the blue, while they were eating. Bri simply nodded, and they continued with their meal, but they both readied themselves for a fight. Suddenly the travelers came running into the cave.

"Couldn't you have done something about the weather, Will?" Buffy asked as soon as they got out of the rain, oblivious to the occupants of the cave.

"It was the spell that's messing with the weather. I can't do anything about it now. We can look for them in the morning." Willow answered.

"Uh, guys don't think we need'ta look any further." Faith told her companions.

"Come by the fire, dry off, and eat." Bri told the strangers.

"Then you can tell us why you're looking for us." Xena continued, while they finished their meal.

"So, what do you wanna know?' Faith asked once everyone was done with their food.

"Who are you?" Bri asked.

"I'm Faith. One of the Chosen Two. A vampire slayer." Faith answered.

"I'm Willow."

"I'm…" Buffy started.

"Buffy. The original Slayer." Xena interrupted. B quickly looked to Faith, she only shrugged.

"How do you know that?" Buffy asked.

"I'm your mother. The reason why you're the Slayer is because your biological father is Zeus." Xena replied.

"You're what? My father is who?" Buffy asked confused. Bri looked at Xena with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me explain. I used to be an Amazon. As a tribe of women, we needed daughters to ensure our survival. So, we held procreation raids, I ended up having sex with Zeus. Nine months later you were born. Zeus let me keep you for 3 months. He then gave you to Joyce. Zeus created false memories; she doesn't know that you aren't hers." Xena explained.

"That's not true." Buffy said. Faith put her arms around B's shoulders, and whispered something into her ear, while kissing her cheek.

"You were born in the first month of the year, on the twenty-sixth day of that month. You have a mole on the inside of your left thigh in the shape of an X." The Warrior Princess told her daughter.

"Kay. Maybe you are who you day you are. Then it won't be too difficult to ask you for help." Buffy told Xena.

"What is it?" Gabrielle asked while pouring wine for all of them.

"We were told that you're gods, is that true?" Faith asked before answering the blonde's question.

"Yes, but why does that matter?" Xena questioned.

"It matters because we, I need your help in fighting the ultimate evil. The First." Buffy told them.

"Why look for us?" Bri wondered out loud.

"My Watcher, Giles told us that you would be the only gods willing to help us. We need you to win this war." Buffy replied.

"Xena, I bet this Giles knows that you're Buffy's mother. That could be why he sent them here." Gabrielle told her lover. Xena smiled and nodded in response.

"He also knew that I wouldn't be able to refuse her request. But we can bring more help." Xena expanded.

"What?" Willow asked.

"Buffy's got two half-brothers and two half-sisters that are also gods." Gabrielle answered.

"I have siblings? Who? Giles said that you killed the Greek gods." Buffy rambled off questions.

"Solan your brother, I had after you. Then some years later I had Eve. I did kill the Greek gods, but not all of them. Ares and Aphrodite are still alive." Xena explained.

"It's late. We should all get some sleep." Gabrielle told the group. Everyone nodded in compliance. Sleep soon claimed all the warriors.

To

Be

Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gathering

Sequel to Long Lost Ancestry. You need to read that first.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Xena and Gabrielle were the first ones up. It was surprising that Gabrielle woke up with the sun, yet she had a lot of unanswered questions for her lover. Xena was grooming Argo, while Bri was busy making breakfast. Xena could clearly see that something was bothering her partner.

"What's wrong?" Xena asked Bri after she put away Argo's curry comb.

"Nothing. I was just wondering when you planned on telling me about your first born?" Gabrielle replied trying to keep it light, but wasn't able to keep the hurt out of her tone.

"Honestly, I never thought I would see her again. She was lost to me. I tried to forget her." Xena explained as she pulled Gabrielle into an embrace.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. That never even crossed my mind." Bri apologized." So, we going to send word to Eve, Solan, Ares, and Aphrodite? It'll take a day before they get here. The weather should clear by then." Bri asked.

"I already sent word. They'll be here by nightfall. We can head out in the morning. I love you." Xena told Bri. The others began to stir.

"You actually sleep on the ground?" Faith asked while stretching.

"Yeah, we stay at an inn when Gabrielle wants to be adventurous though." Xena replied.

"Oh, way too much information. Did not need to know about my step-mom's sexual appetite." Buffy commented as she walked to the fire. Willow went outside to see if she could do something about the rain.

"So, how long have you and Faith been together?" Gabrielle asked.

"That obvious, huh? Since she got back from Los Angeles. A month, but we've been sleeping with each other off and on since we met." Buffy answered.

"Oh by the way, you're an Amazon Princess." Xena slipped in.

"What did mom want?" Solan asked his sister as they made their way to meet up with their mother. They had been keeping an eye on some hostile situations that Ares had a hand in.

"Don't know, she didn't say. We should have dragged Ares with us." Eve answered Solan.

"Yeah, but he went to go find Aphrodite. He's the only one who can find her when she's in hiding." Solan explained.

"Hey, the rain stopped. We might make it before nightfall." Eve noticed.

"I'm a what? How?" Buffy asked.

"I am Queen of the Amazons, and Gabrielle is my Royal Consort. You are my first born daughter, making you the next in line. You and Eve are the last of the Royal Bloodline." Xena explained.

"Eve will have to be Queen because I'm the Slayer. I have an obligation to slay." B told her mother.

"Eve can't be Queen. She sold a tribe of Amazons into slavery, when she was known as Livia. You don't have to stay and rule. All you need to do is produce an heir." Xena continued.

"An heir. How would she go about that?" Faith asked in a deadly tone. 'She's a lot like me' Xena thought to herself.

"The usual way. The way I conceived Buffy. Procreation raids." Xena answered.

"No, she's not doing it. No procreation raids. Why don't you produce another heir?" Faith shot down that option.

"The next Queen has to be mortal. Any children I have will be with Gabrielle, and they'd be gods." Xena expanded.

"You don't have to decide right now. If you and Faith are serious, we can help you have a child together." Gabrielle told them.

"Buffy, what is she talking about?" Willow asked confused.

"We were going to tell you eventually, but the cat's out of the bag. Faith and I are a couple." Buffy answered.

"What about Spike?" Willow pressed.

"Faith and I have been sleeping with each other since we met, but we've been a couple for about a month. You know things have been strained with Spike, since he tried…" Buffy replied.

"Oh." Willow said in understanding.

"Since Spike tried to do what?" Faith demanded.

"He tried to rape you, didn't he?" Xena asked her daughter.

"How'd you know?" Buffy asked in disbelief.

"I have many skills." Xena replied.

"Fucking A! That bloodsucking bastard! You were with him after that?! What the hell were you thinking, B?" Faith exploded.

"It was complicated. He left, and then he came back with a soul. He was familiar, and then you came back. You saved me." Buffy told Faith, and pulled her into an embrace.

"Did you sleep with him, while you and I?" Faith asked quietly.

"Never. I wouldn't ever hurt you like that again. I know what Angel did to us. I won't let that happen again. I've loved you for so long." Buffy replied and kissed Faith tenderly.

"Hey, the rain stopped." Faith noticed, and shrugged off her weakness. (Very like me. Xena thought to herself.)

"I managed to do something about the storm." Willow told everyone.

"So, Mom tell us how you met Gabrielle?" Buffy asked.

"What's going on?" Eve asked with a smile, as she walked into the cave.

"Eve. Solan. It's been awhile. Where's the bad attitude and the ditz?" Xena greeted her children as she hugged them.

"Ares went to go find Aphrodite. They should be here before the morning. We managed to make good time." Solan answered his mother.

"What was the urgency?" Eve piped in.

"I'd like you to meet her sister and her friends." Xena told her kids.

"When did you" Solan asked curiously.

"When I was known as Lysia. Solan, Eve this is Buffy, her girlfriend Faith, and Willow." Xena introduced. They all sat down and shared the midday meal.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Faith asked.

"Solan and I were stopping wars that Ares started." Eve answered.

"Gabrielle and I beat up on the local ruffians, and make daily life easier for the villagers." Xena added.

"Damn, B. You come from a fighting family. We came to the right place for help." Faith commented.

"What kind of help, lil sis?" Aphrodite asked she and Ares strolled into the cave.

"How did you know that I was…?" Buffy started to ask, but Aphrodite stopped her.

"We just know." Aphrodite told her.

"There's a fight? The wonder kids won't stop me?" Ares asked cautiously.

"Yes, there will be no interference. In fact you'll be fighting alongside of each other." Xena reassured.

"Buffy, why don't you explain to your siblings what exactly going on." Gabrielle told her wife's daughter.

"Right. We have a huge world ending war between Good and Evil. Our opponent is called The First Evil, The First for short. We are currently in the process of training a handful of potential Slayers. So far our army consists of 2 slayers, Faith and I, a witch who is afraid to use her powers, a vampire with a soul, and the potentials. I was told that Xena and Gabrielle would be able to help. So, here we are." Buffy explained to everyone.

"I normally try to rule the world when I fight, but count me in. Anything for family." Ares told his sister, surprising Xena with that last statement.

"Don't know how much help I'll be, but count me in." Aphrodite volunteered herself.

"You know you have Bri and I." Xena told the travelers.

"Eve and I are in." Solan spoke for himself and his sister. Eve nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. This means a lot to me." Buffy thanked her family.

"Like Ares said anything for family." Xena reinforced.

To

Be

Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Sunnydale

"Giles, we're back!" Buffy yelled as they walked through the front door.

"Buffy, there was no indication that Willow was doing any Magic. How'd you get back?" Rupert asked quite surprised to see his Slayer.

"Xena brought us back. Did you know that she was my biological mother, when you sent us seeking her help?" Buffy answered and asked, as her new found family took a seat in the living room.

"I had a hunch. Who are these other people with you? I was only anticipating Xena and Gabrielle." Giles inquired. Xander, Dawn, Kennedy, Anya, and Spike joined them in the living room.

"My brothers and sisters. Ares, Aphrodite, Solan, and Eve. Xena Dawn was a magical ball of energy called The Key. The monks protecting The Key made her human, using my genetic material, making her my sister to protect." Buffy explained.

"It's nice to meet you Dawn." Xena greeted.

"I thought you killed the Greek gods?" Giles asked the Warrior Princess.

"I did, but not all of them. Aphrodite and Ares helped me with the other gods." Xena told the Watcher.

"I brought us 6 gods. Giles if you thought I was a decedent of Zeus, why didn't we seek them out when Glory was kicking my ass?" Buffy questioned.

"I hadn't come across the scrolls at the time. What exactly are your abilities?" Giles answered and asked.

"Aphrodite is the only one who has limitations to what she can do. She'll help as much as she can, and how she helps is up to her. The entire property is now under our protection. You won't have to worry about any uninvited guests, but if they are incorporeal, I can't do anything about that. Buffy, Faith, and Dawn drink this." Xena informed and told the group as 3 small glasses appeared with a pink liquid in them.

"What is it?" Dawn asked as she was handed her glass.

"A watered down version of Ambrosia. You won't turn into gods, but you won't die. If you get hurt badly enough, you'll wish that you could." Ares answered the youngest Summers.

"Hey, what about the rest of us? Why them?" Anya asked in panic.

"We can't. There's Olympian blood running through Buffy and Dawn. Faith because of her relationship with Buffy. What we are doing for you, by helping you fight The First, is already more than we should be doing." Xena answered the ex-demon.

"What relationship?" Xander asked Buffy. Faith wrapped an arm around B's waist, and smiled at the carpenter.

"Faith is my girlfriend." Buffy replied, while the 3 of them downed their drink. The others just took it all in stride with everything else going on.

"Faith, show Eve the Potentials, she'll be training them. I'll be training you and Buffy personally." Ares ordered the Dark Slayer.

"Solan, Bri work with the others while I try and come up with an idea of what exactly we are up against." Xena added.

"Hold on. How do I know that you're qualified to train the Potentials and the Slayers?" Giles questioned.

"Qualified? I'm Ares, God of War. I think that qualifies me. Eve has the re-incarnated soul of Callisto. Her mother is Xena: Warrior Princess. You're looking at Livia, The Bitch of Rome. Her body count is higher than Xena's." Ares yelled in disbelief.

"I stand corrected. Apologies. What will Aphrodite be doing?" Rupert apologized and continued.

"I told you. She'll help where she feels that she can. A lot of it you won't see, or even notice that she did anything. Aprhrodite." Xena replied and prompted her friend.

"Your kitchen is fully stocked. A buffet is on the island counter. Laundry is done. Everyone has 3 new outfits in their style and size. A fully stocked medicine cabinet including painkillers and antibiotics. I think that answers your question. I'm a goddess, don't you ever forget that sweet-cheeks, and if you do, you'll be wedded and bedded by the blonde vampire. You only get one warning, and that was it." Aphrodite threatened.

"Right, show me all the information you have on The First." Xena changed the topic.

"Look, Xena is it? I wanted to say thanks for that protection drink for Buffy, and the Lil Bit. It's taken a lot of worry off me mind. So, thanks." Spike thanked the Warrior Princess, later that evening.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for me. Oh and Spike, you ever lay a hand on my daughter again, and you'll be begging me to kill you by the time I'm done with you." Xena told the vampire in a deadly tone. Spike nodded in acknowledgement, and walked outside for a smoke.

"I thought I was scary when I went evil." Willow commented as she joined Xena in the kitchen.

"I never tried to end the whole world, but my body count is in the hundred thousand. Granted I didn't kill them all personally, but they were killed in my name. You killed the man who killed your love. According to the code that I live by, killing him was well within your rights. Eve, Solan, Gabrielle, Ares, and even Aphrodite would agree with you killing him. Gabrielle killed the man that was responsible for my death." Xena explained to the redheaded wiccan.

"That's not how we do things. We kill vampires and demons, not humans." Willow replied.

"But your way is not the only way. Eve hasn't killed since she stopped going by Livia. That's her way, and I respect that, but she doesn't think she's better than me. I kill when it is necessary. You fight vampires and demons, but isn't the horrible crimes that humans do to each other far worse because they have a choice in the matter. The demons only do what they do because it's what they do." Xena continued.

"Thank you. You've given me a lot to think about. I know I was wrong for what I did after killing Warren, but I've felt guilty for feeling okay with avenging Tara's death. So, thank you for not judging me for that." Willow confessed.

"I've made mistakes, and I've been trying to make-up for them. All it took was one person to believe that I could, and another to give me a moral compass. Giles believes that you can, and Kennedy will keep you centered. You have godlike abilities; it's a lot of power for a mortal to comprehend. You have the power to end the world, which infers that you have the power to make the world a better place." Xena explained and revealed.

"Wow! I've never thought about it that way. Thank you." Willow gushed with tears running down her face. She hugged the Warrior Princess, then left to go find Kennedy.

"You just gave her exactly what she needed for her to do what is needed of her. You're not known for oratory skills, how did you know what she needed to hear." Giles asked.

"I know where she is at, and I know what it took to get me out of there. So, I can relate to her better than any of you. I gave her what you couldn't, that it's okay for her to feel justified in killing Warren. It's hard to take judgment from someone who's never been in your shoes. I believe in the greater good, it demanded that Warren die for his sins. Willow did what the rest of you wouldn't do. You condemn Willow for her use of magic, and before we showed up, you needed her magical skills. You still do. You can't have it both ways. Acknowledge her pain, growth, and progress." Xena chastised Giles.

"Good Dawn. Let's take a break." Gabrielle told the littlest Summers, after disarming her.

"Thanks. I'm not complaining, but why such an aggressive training schedule?" Dawn asked.

"Xena told me to get you caught up, so she can take over training you. Then you will be handed over to Ares for further training." Gabrielle answered.

"Understood." Dawn acknowledged.

"Hey, Niblet wanna go to the magic shop to get supplies for Willow with me?" Spike asked as he walked into the basement.

"She can't. We're not done training." Gabrielle answered for Dawn.

"You've been at it for 3 hours. She's done." Spike replied angrily.

"Yo, there a problem here?" Faith interrupted. "If Bri says they ain't done, then they ain't done. If you want company go ask Andy. Now go before a stake finds your heart." Faith threatened the blonde vampire. "Aight, kid show me what ya got." Faith told Dawn as she stood in a fighting stance.

"Listen Pet, you're bird and new found family won't let me near Dawn. Was that your idea or your Mum's?" Spike confronted the Slayer.

"Ares told me his plans for Dawn's training, so leave her be when training. As for keeping you away from her, that was Aphrodite's call." Buffy informed the in-souled vampire.

"So, you're taking advice from the sodding god of love, why not just hug and kiss The First away?" Spike yelled in disbelief.

"Cupid's the god of love. Aphrodite is the goddess of love. Completely different. I'm Eve the Prophet of Eli. Keep it up and you'll meet Livia The Bitch of Rome. The only difference is you'll never meet Cupid, but Livia is just below the surface. The time for hanging out is over, we train, strategize, and prepare now. When we win, if you're still alive, than you can socialize." Eve told him.

"Thought you reformed, you don't kill anymore." Spike pressed not wanting to back down.

"You're right, I don't. But you're already dead, so you don't count." Eve corrected the vampire.

"Is there a problem here?" Xena asked catching the tail end of the argument.

"No problem." Spike answered.

"Good, because if I have to take care of discontents in the camp, I will. So back off before you get dusted." Xena cautioned him.

"Fine, I'll play nice, for now. We'll throw down once the fate of the world isn't at stake." Spike consented, then stormed off to the backyard.

"Is he going to be a problem, Elizabeth?" Xena asked her daughter.

"I'll talk to him. I'll make sure he knows his place." Buffy answered.

"You do that, otherwise he's dust." Xena told Buffy in a tone that didn't allow discussion on the matter. Buffy nodded in understanding.

"Xena" Gabrielle called to get her wife's attention.

"Yeah, Bri." Xena acknowledged, and wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist. Gabrielle rested her head against her lover's shoulder.

"How are going to pull this off?" They're all so young. They need years of training, not weeks." Gabrielle asked softly.

"You're right. Not all of them will make it, but we're not here to save them. We're here to save the world." Xena answered her partner.

"Finally, some honesty." Rona announced to the couple. "Giles keeps talking about how you are our salvation, but then why that special drink for Buffy, Faith, and Dawn. What so we need to do to survive?" Rona continued at Xena's raised eyebrow.

"Remember your training; believe in the Slayer line, and luck." Gabrielle replied.

To

Be

Continued


End file.
